zontaifandomcom-20200215-history
Miu Zeppitay Profile Biography
General Characteristics '''Given Name:''' MIU Zeppitay (Translates: Me'Kenta Incurson Unit Twenty Three ) '''Full Real Name:''' [Not Known] '''Species:''' Zon'Tai '''Gender:''' Female ♀ '''Blood Type:''' Si’fon’ara Positive (No Human equivalent) '''D.O.B:''' 90th Jer,Ok'ta ka 91 Quintillion Hav’onta (Aged 20) '''P.O.B:''' Ha'Vock Pregade '''Parents:''' Shaya (Mother) Arlonko (Father) '''Siblings:''' Rana (Identical twin Sister) '''Spoken Language:''' Soli'vtenia (Universal Translator for audio languages and sounds of all sentient lifeforms, including animals, the translator is also capable of translating written words, however this function is not working '''Height:''' 6' 2" '''Bust, Waist, Hips Measurements:''' B:27", W:27", H:39:". '''Clothing Size:''' 8 (UK) '''Weight:''' 161lbs '''Natural Hair Colour:''' Orange '''Current Hair Colour:''' Brown '''Dorsal fur Colour:''' Orange '''Ventral Fur Colour''': Cream '''Natural Sent:''' Lavender '''Eye Colour:''' Ice Blue (Depending on mood) '''Relationship Status:''' Kin'Otra to Undocumented Male '''Sexual Orientation:''' Omnisexual '''Addictions: '''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caffeine_dependence Caffine Addiction]''', '''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexual_addiction Sexual addiction] and Mayonnaise Addiction ''' ''' '''Appearance:''' Cute and attractive, she has a mid orange fur-line with a cream color front. Her Face is reminiscent of an earth Fox or that of a rodent, but her eyes are much larger, around the size of a golf ball, and are similar to that of a human eye, however glow slightly in low light. They are blue but can change pigmentation if her mood is high enough, IE. Purple for arousal. Her mouth or, Muzzle, is rather short with a black nose on the end very similar again to that of a earth canine. Miu possesses a visible eyebrow and the musculature in her face suggests brows are present and do move with her expression, they are also much more pronounced than they seem. Her body shape is rather petite for that of a girl standing 5 foot 4, and her breasts are of ‘average’ size, though will decrease in size as she ages. Her waist is skinny and her hips are pronounced, giving her a hour glass like appearance but not overly so, she would not consider herself to look much like a supermodel, just above average, and does not pay much attention to showing her features to others. ''' ''' Name/ID '''Real Name:''' Miu's real name is known to very few outside her Home-world, the reason for this is hazy at best, but explanations have been given by Miu many times, such as; "My name is unique and a secret i must keep, my people can scan for it being spoken" and "I am part of a cult where names are for friends" Both of these statements are true, though it was never confirmed that her name was being used as a linch pin to find her. Miu will often make up an excuse to avoid the question, or simply not answer. Perhaps one day her name will be revealed and why she hides it. Though there have been times where Miu's real name has been seen written down in her native tongue '''Pronounced:''' - (Mew Zep ee tay) Real Name: '''Name Origin:''' When an operative is chosen for the MIU program, they are chosen at conception (Before Birth), their real/birth names are told only to the child and immediate family of the child. To others, they are all known simply as Miu and a number, for example, Miu Zeppitay is in English translated to Miu 23, as over all Zeppitay is the 23rd operative to hold the job. '''Name Meaning:''' Miu or Mew in Japanese can be written in the symbols for Beautiful. Zeppitay is taken from the german alternative for Zapp which is Zepp, Meaning Explosion. '''Other Names:''' Commander, Lieutenant, MZ, Mew. '''Titles:''' M.I.U ID Number: Zeppitay (23) Theme Song: Glass Wall Zodiac: Undetermined ''' ''' '''Nickname: '''Miu Zeppitay (Pronounced; Me-uu-w Zep-ee-tay) Or otherwise known As Miumiu (Miu has the meaning which taken from the Japanese written form of the female name, which can be written with the character for beauty,or flower) Full Real name unknown to most people, very few know her real name, or even why it is Hidden. '''Biography''' Brilliant and Beautiful, Miu Runs a Double Life in two different dimensions, in one universe while originating from her own. Miu uses her incredible intelligence and keen wit to get her out of any situation, she loves to explore and always gives it her all in everything she does. Career Girl Miu wasn’t enjoying life in the open as a Temporal Technician on her home world, So she packed up and arrived in earths universe she found new opportunities and careers. In Love with the low tech nature of her new surroundings Miu slowed things down and decided to stay, caring about her new friends she had made. Miu knows how to enjoy life, better then anyone could ever know. Abilities: At birth, Miu was used as a subject for a super soldier program. They where to be used as the first and only line of defense of her home worlds. Due to the amount of species capable of perceiving the Continuum (Pocket Universe), only 9 of these soldier where Created, dubbed the Military Insertion Units or MIU's for short. Miu was not told of this experiment, until she was 19 years old, one of the reasons she ran from home, due to the long space of time it takes for the experiment to come into place, Miu's father was adamant to get her back. This Experiment lead to Abilities beginning to show themselves in Miu over the past 8 earth years, here are the few that have been revealed so far. * Miu is considered to be physically superior to other species in almost every respect, though not generally superhumanly so. She is far stronger than her appearance would suggest, has greater stamina and agility. Among the more obvious physical differences between her body and that of a human is that she has three hearts and is genetically enhanced in nearly every respect, she also has 100% brain function and is capable of controlling her vital functions, including anti fertilisation defences during mating. * Possibly Miu’s greatest ability’s is her intellect. She is vastly more intelligent than she lets on, It's possible that 100% of the time the most intelligent person in the room, with extensive knowledge of most sciences, and an extremely quick and adaptive mind. She is resistant to many forms of mental coercion such as Hypnosis, brainwashing, mind control or mind probes but is not immune to it * Miu is a brilliant engineer, known for her ability to build a device to deal with a situation, however is known never to hand over the devises she builds and will dismantle it soon after its use. Finally Miu is capable of absorbing and even consuming radiation and will more often then not shock people when she enters a room filled with deadly rads of radiation to solve a problem. '''''' '''Abilities List:''' * '''Regenerative Healing:''' Capable of healing most wounds at incredible rates, the rate and amount of healing varies widely on the wound itself, but no wound has been known to last longer then a couple minuets. A result of this is her body is generally in very good physical shape as her body is constantly reverting to a healthy state. Disease and Contaminent Immunity is also a part of this ability, decelerated ageing. * '''Mental Locks:''' Her mind is blocked from most outside influences, giving her an Inability to communicate telepathically with anyone including her own species, however a low level psionic field causes Miu's words to be translated into the language of the person hearing her. * '''Vital Control:''' Able to control vital functions and internal body temp to trick enemy and confuse sensors. * '''Increased kinetics:''' Her mind's muscle control are synced perfectly with her motor skills, which gives her near perfect aim, balance and enhanced motor skills. * '''Hyperadrenal:''' Manually Elevating the level of adrenaline that her body produces, which causes enhanced strength and speed. * '''Synesthete:''' Enhancing the five senses to extreme levels. * '''Hyper Intelligence:''' Capable of extreme levels of intelligence, capable of understanding something almost instantly, she can use her mind to calculate angles and distances, combine with her motor skills, she is capable of incredible feats (I.E Shooting a perfect aim ), causing her to '''appear''' to have precognition. * '''Temporal Sensation''': Capable of 'feeling' changes or fluctuations in the time space continuum, this can often cause head Aches when in extreme cases. Background/origin : Miu is a Zon’tai, they are a Hyper Technologically Advanced Race of Inter-universal aliens whom have a set Strict Cultural traditions, one of which was "A Zontinian will never leave the confines of the home worlds" Miu hated this and would always dream about leaving her planets, especially as she would spend mornings on her home world watching Trader ships and delivery ships from other planets coming and going wishing she was on them. Miu saw and still sees her mother as a role model she cares for her very much, she feels the same for her father but he is too much of an authority Figure and Miu detests them, but of course she still loves her father. Life Changing Event's In life: Miu leaves her planet changing a long standing tradition of remaining on the planet all there life, her experiences with lower forms of life changed her life forever. Childhood: Miu Grew up in a common street in the Pregade of Ha'Vock, a high class area of the primary planet. Miu had a fair amount of friends growing up though she was '''not''' considered a popular girl by any account and was often teased for her looks, which changed and became more attractive as she grew, her father referred to her as having a case of 'Ugly Duckling Syndrome' At the age of 5, Miu was given a Living Transcendental Travel Capsule named Tee, by a passing trader, who informed her parents that she would "Most Certainly need this when the time comes". As such they stored it away and would inform Miu of it's existence when she was age 10, though prior to this, Miu would often have dreams of the ship, and have feelings of loneliness, as she was feeling exactly what the ship was. It turned out that for some unknown reason, the ship was mentally linked to Miu. The Ship would not take off or respond to any input once she stept inside, as it knew that she was not old enough, nor did she need it, yet. Miu would later use this ship to escape, and keeps it close to her at all times, never straying to far from it's location, whenever she did, she would suffer ill affects, such as migraines and passing out. Miu’s hobbies at the time was playing virtual reality games and hanging out with friends. Miu was always the shy type though when it came to boys and trying to speak up to other people on her case, wile all her friends where getting Kin'Otras Miu was always on her own in those regards, though as a result of Zon'Tai Tradition, she lost her virginity during her younger teen years, as did many Zon'Tai. Miu's development into maturity was slower then your average female Zon'Tai, as such this lead to her peers teasing her, it was not until around the Age 17 did she fully develop. Schooling for Miu was very good as her intelligence is high, she became the top of her class and received multiple awards for her efforts, Including; Top Marks, Degree with Honors and Class Head. Like all Zon'Tai, they are trained while in school, with several martial arts immeasurable by other races due to their “flexibility” and agility, this was a practice because of past events that created it as a tradition. Miu’s home life was like that of what you would expect from a technology loving species, heavy use of technology but no complete dependence on it though Miu herself would find it hard to cope in environments with minimal technology. The Power that was regulated by a planet sized energy source for her home world, is the place of which Miu's identical twin Sister, Rana works after she graduated school, Miu would often spend a lot of time with Rana as a child as Rana would look up to Miu as a role model, possibly because she is identical to Miu physically in every-way though because Miu did this, Rana taught Miu in return a lot about engineering. Initially Miu's relationships with her father was that of respect and admiration, but of course as it was revealed that he signed her up for the MIU program before she was even born, which as she found out at age 18 alienated her from her own father and fuled the already burning intention to leave her home world more intensely. When she turned 19, Miu took the ship she was given as a child and took off, leaving her father behind as well as her entire life, a decition she both regreted and loved, as she would never be able to return, as it would risk her arrest and total submission to the MIU program. Career